


Melting Frost

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Marooned





	

Leonard Snart had been hovering on the brink of consciousness for longer than he could properly recall. Sara had long since passed the point of shivering, and was still in his arms. He **_thought_** he could still feel her breath against his neck, but he couldn’t really be sure. Well, at least he wasn’t alone. 

Abruptly, the hatch slid open, and bright light flooded the compartment. 

“Mr. Snart, Miss Lance, please report your condition.” 

Snart licked his lips, trying to work a bit of moisture into his mouth. “Could use some help here, Gideon.” 

“I regret that Miss Saunders is currently attempting to retrieve Dr. Palmer from outside the ship.” 

“Thanks for nothing,” he muttered, and turned his attention to the woman in his arms. 

There was frost on Sara’s eyelashes and cheeks, and her fingers were curled into the material of his shirt. 

“Sara? Come on, Birdie. Time to wake up.” 

Snart dragged himself to his feet, pulling Sara up with him. Grunting with the effort of moving his cold-stiffened limbs, he staggered them out into the corridor and slid down the opposite wall, trying to jostle Sara as little as possible. He was content to suck in lungfulls of wonderful, recycled, room temperature ship’s air for a few minutes. 

Then he noticed that Sara hadn’t responded yet. Snart rubbed his hands together briskly, then cupped her pale, cold, cheeks. 

“Come on, Lance…don’t you leave me alone with these people.” 

Sara’s eyelids fluttered, and she gasped. Then her gaze focused on Snart and she smirked crookedly. “Aw, Leonard….I didn’t know you cared.” 

He froze, hovering above Sara, with his hands still cradling her face, startled to realize that he did care - and wondering just when the hell that had happened. 

“Mr. Snart, Miss Lance, if you are sufficiently recovered, Miss Saunders could use your assistance.” 

“On our way, Gideon,” Sara replied. 

They scrambled to their feet, and Sara shrugged out of Snart‘s jacket and held it out to him. 

“Thanks for not letting me freeze to death.” 

“I’d say ‘any time,’ but let’s not ever do that again.”


End file.
